What If?
by tangerinemochimaiden
Summary: A collection of drabbles on what could have happened at different situations. Drabble # 1, "What if Mikan Sakura was a Boy?"


Summary: A collection of drabbles on what could have happened at different situations.

Disclaimer: No. Never.

Author's Note: The ideas occurred to me after I watched the Adventure Time episode when Ice King imprisoned Finn and Jake, and made them listen to his gender-bending fanfiction. I'm not used to writing short drabbles, so here goes nothing. This is a crack fic, BEWARE.

Number One: _What if Mikan Sakura was a boy?_

~o~

It was a normal day at the Academy when the blonde man accompanied the three students, including the newbie, to their classroom. The so-called newbie had an arm on the raven-haired girl beside him.

"Here we are, you classroom. Well, Mikan-kun. Be friendly to everyone, okay?" the blonde man reminded his new student as he opened the door. "Welcome to Elementary Division Class B!"

The class wasn't a pretty sight; students and thick books were floating in the air, smoke was coming out of a blue-haired girl's beaker, some had their feet on top of the table, a boy was vandalizing the wall with poorly-drawn cartoons, and to top it off, his drawings were pulling themselves off the wall and mingling with the others. The new student had his mouth agape and his eyes as big as saucers.

"The drawings," he stopped to stare. "They're moving?" he asked his two companions; the raven-haired girl and the sandy-haired boy with bottle-framed glasses.

"Welcome to the Elementary Division Class B, Sakura-san." The sandy-haired boy calmly said.

"Hanh?" Mikan asked, her eyes still glued to the class.

"I'm Yuu Tobita, the class president. You may be a little confused to see the class like this so, if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me." Yuu meekly said as he rubbed his nape with his hand.

"Oh. Thanks." Mikan replied.

"Hey! Prez! Who's this?" a guy who was floating in mid-air asked. Mikan stared at him.

"Oh he's…" but Prez was cut off by another boy.

"I heard them talking in front of the gate. He's the fresh meat Naru brought."

"Flying and super-hearing ability. Don't be surprised, Mikan. Those are common Alices in this school." The raven-haired girl said.

"Wow! Hotaru, is this for real? It's not magic? A person is flying before me! How can he fly? Is this how Alices work? Everyone in class has awesome powers?" Mikan rambled excitedly.

"…Mikan. Hey." Hotaru attempted to get her friend's attention, but Mikan was so caught up in her amusement with her new classmates' abilities. "Mikan!" Hotaru called out again as she hit him with her Horse Foot Glove.

"What did you do that for? Ow." He said as he rubbed his head. How that petite girl could just randomly hit him, he wasn't certain about it either.

"Brown hair of that color? With eyes of the same shade? Really? Who does he think he can fool?" a green-haired girl said as she chatted with a bunch of groupies. They all laughed at the girl's statement.

"What do you mean, you walking pile of seaweed?" Mikan retorted.

"I have a name, you know. Sumire Shoda, president of the 'Natsume and Ruka fan club'. You really think you can fool us with your 'in-the-closet' methods? We don't fall for that." The green-haired girl said as she played a lock of her perm between two fingers.

"And that cheery fangirling attitude of his to go with everything else? Girls, he's a dead-ringer for Chris Colfer!" a girl with a black apple-cut bob exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Mikan's head snapped to the group of girls' direction. "Are you implying that I'm gay?"

"Oh, no. We weren't implying that you were gay." Sumire answered.

"Phew. For a moment there I thought you were…" but Mikan was cut off.

"We didn't need to imply that you're gay, because the moment you stepped in, it was clear that you, Mikan Sakura, are gay!" Sumire and her groupies announced to the class. This sent everyone from Class B into a raging fit of laughter. Stiff and controlled laughter was evident on Hotaru, nonetheless.

"Why you~!" Mikan shouted as she lunged herself at Sumire.

"Your fly is open, monochrome stripes." A guy who had ruby irises bluntly stated as he sat back on his seat and positioned his feet on his desk.

3…

2…

1…

"Gay pervert!"

~o~

A shrill shout emanated from Class B and reached the ears of unsuspecting teachers in the Faculty Lounge. A certain teacher with the Thunder Alice stood up and banged his palms square on his desk in irritation.

_Oh great. _The teacher thought. _Another breed of Izumi's kind. This is going to be one hell of a long-term nuisance._

A/N: So, yes. This is it. End of Drabble # 1.


End file.
